Thank the Nargles
by Morghen
Summary: It was too bad that it was never just a friendship to Scorpius." This is slash. Scorander is a part of M&M's Weird Pairings! Please give a mention if you use this pairing. Done to the song "I'll Find Mine" by Meg and Dia.Please R&R!


"_**And I'm so glad**_

_**I knew you before you met her"**_

He didn't regret being close to him. Nothing in the whole world could tempt him into giving up all of their memories together, even if it was the memories that caused his heart to ache. It had been the best time of Scorpius' short life of sixteen years when he was around Lysander; he wouldn't deny that. But like he had heard so many times before, all good things come to an end. Friendships would always be as fragile as glass and as temporary as snow even if they seemed to be as strong and hardy as steel.

It was too bad that it was never just a friendship to Scorpius.

"_**Go get your girl**_

_**She's looking at you like you're crazy"**_

Despite his strong feelings towards Lysander, Scorpius encouraged him to go and woo Dominique. Scorpius wasn't blinded by his love for that Scamander twin – he realized how well Lysander and Dominique worked together. They were like silver and gold while Scorpius was only bronze.

It was Malfoy who pushed Lysander into asking the Weasley out, though. Scorpius only wanted to see his friend be happy, even at the price of his own happiness. Lysander had been hesitant about the situation at first, but gave in after a while.

"_**I know you resent that I'm alone"**_

So the new Sirius and Remus were no longer. Lysander started spending all of this free time with his golden girl and so had no time for his golden boy. And where did that leave poor Scorpius? Alone. Lysander had been the only person who could truly over look Scorpius' family's past and so his choice of friends were limited. Sure, there were Lorcan and Fred, but Scorpius always felt like the fifth wheel since the two were already best friends.

It killed Lysander to see Scorpius like that. He began to doubt his relationship for various reasons that both he and Scorpius knew were false. Scorpius lied through his teeth, telling his friend that he was fine, that he was happy, that he didn't want him to break up with Dominique. He didn't want Lysander to feel responsible for him; he didn't want Lysander to feel like he was more like a burden than a friend.

"_**You know me better than anyone"**_

But then there was that night.

Scorpius was walking back to the castle after Quidditch practice when he heard his name being called by an oh, so familiar voice. He turned to see Lysander running over to him, a look on his face that Scorpius had never witnessed before: shock.

The Scamander twin halted in front of the Malfoy, panting from his sprint. "I – I broke up with Dominique," he managed to spit out.

A confused look crossed Scorpius' face as he heard his friend's words. "Why? I told you I was fine…"

Lysander shook his golden blond hair as he replied, "No, no. It was because I realized something…"

The Slytherin scrunched his eyebrows at Lysander's reply. His friend had never been one for being clear. "What do you mean?"

Suddenly, the Ravenclaw leaned forward and gave Scorpius a light peck on the lips. His cheeks turned a rosy color as he pulled back and saw the look of confusion on his friend's face. "I – I thought that was what you wanted…"

Once Scorpius came out of his stupor, he questioned, "How did you know?"

"The Nargles," Lysander replied, smiling.

Scorpius had no idea what Nargles were but, at the moment, he really didn't care. All that mattered to him was that Lysander felt the same way. Maybe he was the silver to Lysander's gold after all…

* * *

**The lyrics that I used are from "I'll Find Mine" by Meg and Dia.**

**The pairing Scorpius/Lysander(Scorander) was discovered by mew. It is a part of Mew and Mor's Weird Pairings(for more check out my C2.) If you decide to use this pairing, please give a mention. Thank you!**

**Thanks mew for betaing! Nargles explain everything, right?**


End file.
